


insatiable

by corvinephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Introspection, M/M, Mild Blood, Wedding Talk, reference to choking kink, to be honest this is pretty vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvinephan/pseuds/corvinephan
Summary: What happened before Dan took those three selfies.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so basically Dan forced my hand by posting those photos and now this exists. Thank you Val (hidden_pastry) for doing a quick beta read to make this coherent. Enjoy! (P.S. there's a small reference to a game of thrones episode that I explained in the end notes)
> 
> edited to add: Please give sarcasm-addiction on tumblr all the love for making the GORGEOUS art in the beggining of the fic. It made me irrationally happy and so, all of you should see it too.

Seeing Dan laid bare onto white sheets in the middle of the day will never get old.

It's always a gorgeous feeling, getting to see him freckle-to-freckle, flushed red and pink from the summer heat, glowing in the mid-afternoon light of the sun with his hands thrown up beside his head, panting and whining for Phil's touch. Knowing it's Phil's touch that he wants.

Today might be a bit more intense than usual, though.

"Get moving already."

Phil can't, not really. He can’t do anything but sit mesmerized, counting the red spots on Dan's face and chest, running his eyes over pink nipples and pink lips and red-rimmed eyes. It's the heat, but it's also _the heat_. A slight breeze flurries the see-through curtains, but the air that enters is still way too hot. He can't be arsed to turn on the AC and shut the window, not when the hot air makes Dan look so delicious, at the expense of the tiny burst blood vessels beneath his skin. He thinks it's so hot he might bruise.

Phil momentarily looks up and glances his face in the moon mirror, an alien, a foreign being in bed with the only human worth knowing like this, the only one that matters.

He's brought back by a pinch to his side.

"Can you fuck me while I'm still breathing?"

Phil does. It's not a chore to rock Dan into the mattress, not a chore to punch the breath out of him and feel the wet air from his lungs hit his face. He hangs his head and Dan splutters, black hair having landed in his mouth. Phil makes a sound for the first time since they started, laughing when he sees Dan's face and fucking into him even harder.

Most times their sex is about having fun. It's about feeling good and scratching an itch, and the depth of it ends there.

Phil lifts Dan's ass onto his thighs, changing the angle and hitting his spot better this way. Dan lets out a long _ahh_ and grips onto the headboard, knuckles contrasting white and red from the pressure.

But sometimes, in moments like these, right before change happens, it's about comfort. The comfort of being naked with a person you trust, the rush of it and the intimacy of touching each other in ways only the two of you know how.

An imminent wedding day will do that to you.

He knows marriage has weird connotations to Dan, not all of them positive. It could be why Dan needs this now. And Phil is always glad to give himself over if it means Dan gets to feel how right this thing between them is.

He will always give Dan what he needs.

He knows they both agreed to this, knows that beyond anything, both of them are excited. So he feels no guilt for having fantasies of the altar and the summer day, of them walking towards each other and seeing Dan in black and white. And he knows that on his better days, Dan shares the same visions, of rippling veils hanging from a wooden canopy and a nature-themed wedding. They both have discussed this in so much detail, and with grins so big, that it can't ever feel wrong to picture it.

He stops thrusting for a second and lifts Dan onto his lap by the small of his back, connecting their chests and hugging tightly.

Dan whines at the motion, still firmly sat on Phil's dick. He tangles his fingers in Phil's hair, clutching and pulling as he starts rocking of his own accord.

"You're sticky and I can barely breathe," he says, rocking into a forward motion and rubbing his cock against Phil's bellybutton. He moves slowly and Phil can feel his breaths and small whimpers against the shell of his ear.

"Good," he responds, lifting Dan a fraction and pulling him down hard. "You don't need to."

When Dan drops his head and leans his body back from Phil's hold, he knows the boy's gone dizzy with lack of air. The heatwave is doing what his hand would be doing under normal circumstances, cutting off the supply of oxygen and getting Dan lightheaded in that way he loves and gets him going.

Big projects and big life changes make them both needy. And sex is a reminder that if you strip away all of society and let them exist in the vacuum of their bedroom and each other, they are nothing but two already wed souls and their raging love, hearts in rapid sync when Phil pulls Dan to his chest again, aligned nipple to nipple.

Alone is when body and soul cease to be two separate things.

And red bitten lips, red flushed chest, red shot eyes all come together to form something so, so beautiful. Dan is so, so beautiful.

Phil kisses him softly, stilling his movements to taste the tangy salt collected on Dan's upper lip. Probably his, too. Dan's tongue is red as well, but it could be redder. He bites Dan’s lip and draws a trickle of blood, which Dan collects in his mouth with a hiss between clenched teeth, staining the inside red. Phil pulls his mouth open to admire the colour pooled in the centre of Dan's tongue, quickly catching a drop of it on his own.

"Shot of colour with all the black and white, I was thinking."

Dan sighs and lets go of his slightly swollen lip to speak. "Gonna bleed me out to paint the napkins red?"

"Reenact the red wedding, maybe?"

Dan blinks."I'm having second thoughts, come to think of it."

Phil laughs. He lifts Dan's hand between them and touches the glinting gold on his finger.

"This did become more valuable in these past few months. Maybe I'm getting a right deal here."

Dan snorts. "You could kill someone and I wouldn't be giving it back."

"Oh yeah?" Phil asks, grinning from ear to ear. He pushes Dan on his back and pins his hands above his head, hair flopping wildly in front of his eyes. "I'm starting to think you have a crush on me, Howell."

"Shut up," Dan says, laughing and pulling Phil down into a kiss. "And finish what you started."

Phil does, and they stay flush to one another for several minutes more while the pressure keeps building and building until it finally snaps. When they come down from their orgasms, both of them have to breathe for a while. Phil turns on the air conditioning and it feels frigid on their sweaty bodies, but it does the job.

After a few minutes, they both get dressed and move to the living room, and Phil watches as Dan poses for about five selfies and gets bored.

"You should post them."

Dan smiles and shakes his head. "I haven't even looked at them yet. They're probably hideous."

"So don't look. Just post the last three."

"Dangerous suggestion, Mr Lester."

Phil smirks. "Trying it out, are we?"

"So _not_ doing that," Dan says, and the smile on his face looks involuntary. "You've always been Mr Lester."

" _You_ haven't, though. So. Trying it out, Mr Lester?"

They both devolve into giggles. Dan flops down beside him on the couch and opens Instagram. He passes the phone to Phil, who laughs and selects the photos, and Dan presses post without looking. Phil likes it and throws his phone behind him on the couch. He kisses the corner of Dan's mouth and mouths at his jaw.

"Insatiable."

Phil hums. "Are you happy?" He lifts his head to look at Dan's face, which instantly turns soft at the words.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

**Author's Note:**

> so basically the red wedding is just. a wedding where a lot of people died. some EXCITING stuff I know. Anyway if you liked this you can shoot me a message at corvinephan on tumblr. <3


End file.
